Cigarettes
by Factoflife02
Summary: One shot. Smut. I've already posted some stuff on another website, but I figured I'd upload some here to get a new perspective.


The taste of cigarettes and beer is what greeted me as her mouth covered mine, hot and hungry. Her tongue flicked out over my bottom lip, drawing a moan from deep within my throat as she slowly pushed me backwards onto the soft bed. The lighting was dim but the street lamps' light filtering through the window was enough to make out our forms as we started to slowly rid each other of the clothes that blocked our hands from their prizes. Her ragged breathing made me more desperate as we were finally revealed to each other. It had been a long night. I'd had to endure her sultry glances, promising everything but giving nothing. Her hand trailed down my neck, making me turn my head just enough for her to fasten her lips to the point where my pulse was beating a rhythm. I arched my back just enough and she got the message, moving down in steady, if needy, kisses.

Soon her lips were covering my breasts, her tongue flicking over my nipple so deliciously that I couldn't keep still, writhing beneath her demanding rhythm. She chuckled as I tried to control my movements but failed, my legs spastically moving whenever she'd hit the right spot. She knew that I needed it. She knew that I was dying for her hands to be lower, where my body was crying for attention. I reached down and quickly undid my belt before starting in on my button and zipper and she was right there with me, loving my urgency as she slipped that beautiful hand of hers down into the wet heat that she'd produced. I moaned, finally getting a bit of relief as her finger slipped over the pounding bud nestled between my legs. I was having trouble staying still again and she was soaking up this information in pleasure; loving what she could make my body do for her.

She teased me mercilessly, dragging her fingers just around my clit but never really touching it before she'd slip down and rub my entrance, dipping in just her fingertips before pulling them out again and repeating the process. Over and over she did this until I could not stand it and grabbed her wrist, shoving it forcefully down. She growled into my skin, nipping at my tit lightly before she finally, finally entered me. I cried out, my arm coming up to cover my eyes as my back arched. The sweet torturous relief of her fingers inside of me was enough to make me want to come right there. But she wasn't having that. She drew her fingers in and out at a slow steady pace, letting me see the edge without actually giving me anything. She knew I would come quickly; she'd been building me up all night. She slipped her fingers out of me and I could feel how wet I was as she once again found my clit, this time rubbing me into a complete frenzy.

"Fuck," was just about the only thing that I was capable of saying as she rubbed in just the right way, practically forcing me to the edge.

"You are so fucking hot right now," She growled low, making me whimper as my hips began to come up of their own accord, humping her hand and still dying for more. She stopped for a second and my body fell back to the bed in disappointment. I tried to catch my breath but she seemed intent on not letting that happen as she immediately filled me with three fingers, curling them in just the right way so that my back was once again in the air as my head tipped back, letting out a flurry of 'fuck's and 'shit's. Her throaty chuckle made me smile despite how desperate my body was for more. I couldn't move though, my mouth hung open letting out tiny mews and moans without my consent. I didn't care though. I was there. I was so fucking close. She knew it. She was keeping me right where she wanted me. My body was supporting itself on the back of my shoulders and my feet as I humped her hand feverishly. She was keeping her fingers bent in just the right spot but I could tell it was taking some effort with all the writhing that I was doing. I couldn't even feel my legs but this didn't stop my body from going after what it so desperately wanted.

I had stopped paying attention just long enough that when I felt her mouth near the top of my thigh that I jumped in surprise and then moaned in appreciation. Just seeing her down there, her mouth so close to where I wanted it, was enough to send me shooting towards the edge. She caught on to what was sure to be a crazy look because a second later she stopped pounding into me long enough to resituate herself between my legs.

My whole body gave out as soon as her tongue flicked over that now-huge bud that held so much weight in this dance that we were doing. It didn't take her much, maybe two or three flicks of her tongue, and a few more curls of those wonderful fingertips and I was falling over the edge, fast and hard. If it was possible I sunk even further into the mass of sheets and comforters that was my bed. I laid there panting as she busied herself licking me clean, gently but thoroughly. I couldn't move. I could barely breathe. I just laid there, sucking in breaths and trying to remember my own name.

"Shit." I finally chuckled, letting my body relax completely after my come down. She smiled up at me, deviously. I headed her off, grabbing her hand before she could run it over my entirely too sensitive clit. I could usually go a couple more rounds but she had worn me out in just one try. "No more, no more." I got out, shaking my head and making her laugh. She moved her body up and draped herself over me, burying her head in my neck and breathing deeply as her fingers slid through my hair soothingly.

"I think that's the fastest you've ever come," She said, and I couldn't help but smirk at the pride in her voice.

"Well when Spencer Carlin is the one fucking you, you can't really control that now can you?" I asked, making her laugh as she pushed her blonde hair over one shoulder so that it wouldn't get in my face.

"Well you rest up; because I'm gonna try to break my record again in a few minutes." Oh shit.


End file.
